The Dog Days
by Mystoftime
Summary: What happens in the world of Inuyasha when nobody's looking? Mysteries answered, romance in the night and adventure abound. Mostly light. Pairings vary.
1. Resurrection

**Disclaimer:** Why I do believe you all already know Inuyasha and its characters do not belong to me so there is no need for me to say anything about it… oh wait, I just did. Oh well! Please enjoy!

**The Dog Days**

**A Series of Inuyasha Fanfics**

**Summary:**Inuyasha reawakens while wondering how he could possibly be alive.

**Characters:**Inuyasha

When Kikyo's arrow pierced his chest, Inuyasha knew he was a goner.

He had seen those arrows; transformed into holy weapons by their priestess owner, destroy countless demons. And now one had finally killed him.

Curses flew through his mind- he should've known better. All this time he'd been thwarting with danger, spending precious moments with Kikyo, trusting Kikyo, _loving_ Kikyo, and now his blindness had been paid for with his own life. Yet, when that arrow struck Inuyasha any hatred he may have harbored disappeared.

All his feelings faded away with his vitality and he knew nothing.

For fifty years, Inuyasha dwelled in that nothing. He was dead and he had committed terrible crimes during his time alive, so why should he deserve any better?

Why should he be given a second chance?

Inuyasha never expected to open his eyes again nor did he expect to see the Sacred Jewel. It had escaped from his claws during his final desperate bid for the power of a full youkai and his hope to obtain such a thing ended with Kikyo's fateful arrow as much as the beating of his heart.

Yet, he felt life pulsing through him after the death he'd known for so long. Wonderful, invigorating, sorely missed and his senses were filled with scents, sights and sounds that painted a picture of blood, fear and hunger. Which led him to question, had he really been dead?

Later questions would give him the answer. Yes, he had- only Kikyo's arrow, and quite possibly her lingering love for the hanyou, had sealed him as well.

A seal that could be broken.

And so it had, and he was somehow resurrected. Inuyasha flexed his hands, feeling the power that surged towards his claws. A smirk made its way to his face.

Keh, maybe he didn't know the real reason why he was still alive after that night with Kikyo, but he did see a second chance.

Once more, a young girl and the Sacred Jewel were before him and that girl was the only obstacle in obtaining the Jewel.

Inuyasha's choice couldn't have been more obvious.

**Author****'****s****Note:** Hey everyone! Long time no see! I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. Life is just so busy. TT TT But please whack me over the head with a frying pan if you so desire. But, down to business! As you can tell, in my absence I have been thrust into the epic awesomeness that is Inuyasha! And, I have decided to do little drabbles that don't take long to write, yet I'll post one each day! YAY! Each one will address various curiosities or just different takes on the characters and going- ons in the world of Inuyasha. I have ideas for the next two, but I may need assistance in the future, so please feel free to give me suggestions! I hope you liked my first attempt for these characters and please review! ^^


	2. Of Math and Dogs

**Summary:**In which Kagome dreams of the most terrifying combination yet.

**Characters:** Kagome and Souta

Fifteen- year old Kagome Higurashi collapsed onto of her bed with a deep sigh of contentment. She enjoyed her time in the Feudal Era and wouldn't miss spending time with her companions there for the world. However, spending night after night with nothing separating you from the floor but a mat, blanket or a sleeping bag from her own time if she could spare room in her bulging backpack, made Kagome appreciate the comforts of her soft mattress all the more.

Snuggling deeper into the covers, it didn't take long for the exhausted girl to fall asleep. If only her consciousness took into account how desperate she was for a good night's sleep.

Thick fog lay before her eyes, clinging to her clothes and cloying her senses. Kagome blinked rapidly, trying to clear her vision just a little. It did nothing. The blanket of fog remained with a dark figure that was quickly making its way towards her… wait, what?

Kagome rubbed her eyes again, thinking she was just imagining things, but when she opened them the figure in the mist was still there, and close enough she could make out two pointy ears on top of their head. Her breath caught in her throat at the familiar sight and she took several cautious steps forward. She didn't dare hope it was him, yet who else had such an appearance?

She was still debating on whether to wait for him to come to her or just close the space between them all the quicker when he broke through the fog bank and came to a halt right before the confused girl.

"Inu… yasha?" Kagome wondered aloud.

Flamboyant red clothes that screamed 'come and get me you bitches', complete with fire-rat haori, Tetsusaiga at the hip, long, silver hair topped by dog ears and golden eyes all pointed out that this person was indeed Inuyasha and Kagome would've believed so easily… if he didn't have glasses balanced precariously on the bridge of his nose and he wasn't holding books in one hand.

Not once in the time since she first met the hot-tempered hanyou had Kagome see him even open a book- at least not willingly. Yet, here he was, silent and motionless, merely watching in possession of what she could now tell were textbooks.

Hmm, now that she was trying to read the title the books seemed rather familiar. Kagome squinted and gradually saw what exactly Inuyasha was holding.

There was a reason why she recognized those books- they were her math textbooks!

The observation that Inuyasha still hadn't spoken a word may have struck Kagome as strange, if she wasn't so focused on why _he_ had _her_ math textbooks.

"Inuyasha, why do you have those?"

An impassive silence.

"You know those are mine right? My name is in the inside cover."

More silence and Kagome's patience was just about spent.

"Inuyasha! Are you listening to me? I-"

Just then, the hanyou that had been staring at her emotionlessly turned around and began to walk away, back into the fog.

"Ah! Inuyasha! Give them back!" Kagome demanded and ran after him so the mist swallowed them both whole.

Suddenly, Kagome popped out in her own bedroom. Yet, she didn't notice at first, her frustration with Inuyasha at the forefront of her mind. "I need those Inuyasha! If you don't give them back I'll-"

A piece of paper crinkled underneath her foot. She lifted her shoe and bent down to see what was written on it. The paper trembled in her hands as she read and progressively got worse until her gaze rose over the edge. Her room was scattered with similar sheets of paper, though the condition of the said paper varied. A few were mostly intact like the one she held, some were wrinkled, more were damp and limp, still more had chunks torn off and the majority were shredded.

This has to be a dream, Kagome's thoughts tried to find a way out of the despair. But, she made the mistake of looking at the chaos once more.

And right in the middle of it all was Inuyasha, happily destroying Kagome's math textbooks, along with her homework and notes, no page being left unturned. Her hard work, all that pain, stress and suffering for nothing. Tears sprang to her eyes and she bit down on her fear. Now she would never pass her math class.

"Inuyasha."

Kagome's voice was quiet, nearly a whisper as she gazed at the perpetrator. He glanced up from his destruction with a battered and torn book in his mouth and his ears perked.

"INUYASHA! SIT!"

She looked up from her angry outburst expecting to see a Inuyasha shaped hole, but finding the fog instead.

What's going on?

Kagome's rage was gradually abating into confusion when her vision began to blur and it seemed as though everything around her was shaking violently. She fell to her knees with a cry and attempted to brace herself.

The last thing she saw before it went dark was a familiar, silver-haired hanyou romping in the grass while chasing after math formulas…

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan!"

"Ah!" Kagome snapped awake to find her younger brother shaking her and her breath coming in gasps.

Souta leaned forward with concern plain upon his face. "Are you okay, nee-chan?"

His sister managed to slow the beating of her heart and turned to him with a shaky smile. "Yeah, Souta. I'm fine. Why?"

"Well…" he drew back and seemed to think of what to say. "You were moving around a lot and mumbling in your sleep. When I came in to check, you screamed…" Souta watched for Kagome's reaction, but she continued to sit on the edge of her bed.

Was I really that obvious?She wondered.

"Were you having a nightmare?"

Her head jerked up and she saw how worried Souta really was. He did know firsthand what kind of terrifying things she dealt with on a daily basis.

"Oh! It's nothing! Don't worry about me, Souta!"

When her brother finally left her alone again, Kagome hugged a pillow to her chest and fell back onto the covers.

I don't think I'll be able to see Inuyasha for a while,__she realized. Not as long as he's associated with math.

In the end, Kagome couldn't think of anything worse than the hot-blooded hanyou and geometry- together.


	3. Wrong Message

**Summary:** Sometimes the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, while other times… there was just a bad role model.

**Characters:** Miroku, Mushin and random victims-ahem- women

"Mushin-sensei! Mushin-sensei!" A young and impressionable boy ducked and weaved through clusters of villagers, nearly tripping over robes that were a size or two large for him. He bumped into a burly man when he had almost reached the edge of the crowd, earning him a glare. The boy quailed and ran faster until he finally spotted the silver-flecked head of his master.

"Mushin-sensei!"

The man turned around and an "ah" came from his lips as he noticed his disciple. "Where have you been, Miroku? I've been looking all over for you!"

Miroku made a face, not believing his teacher for a second. It was evident from the village women that surrounded the man that leaving his student behind purposefully was a more likely story. But, the boy wasn't about to let Mushin get away with it either.

"Aren't we here to exterminate youkai, Mushin sensei-?" A hand clamped down over Miroku's mouth.

"Shush, boy! Can't you see I have some business to take care of before hand?"

His student was unable to answer of course and scrabbled to remove his master's hand. Mushin heaved a sigh and shook his head. "I apologize on his behalf, ladies. Now where were we-?"

"Did you say you are here to exterminate youkai, houshi-sama?" one beautiful woman asked excitedly.

"Why yes, but-"

Once the women knew this, however, they bunched closer, eager to hear more.

"You must be strong then, houshi-sama!"

"Do you kill youkai all the time?"

"I think there may be one in my house. Do you think you could come over and see?"

In the midst of all the women and the excitement that came with it, Miroku managed to wiggle free of Mushin's grasp. Grumbling his indignation, he chanced a glance at his master… and gave up any hope he had to do what they came to the village for. He knew the twinkle in the man's eyes.

Well, the best he could do was keep watch in case of danger. The black-haired boy took in the homes around him. Smoke rose from inside several through a hatch in the roofs, accompanied with the scent of stew and wild game. Men toiled in the fields or discussed the war in tight-knit groups while the women washed clothes in the nearby stream and kept an eye on their playing children. It was as peaceful as village could be in this time of war and Miroku began to wonder if Mushin had come here with the tiniest intent to exterminate youkai.

Eventually, Miroku grew tired of standing around and listening to his master regale the village women with tales of his bravery, and was considering finding a tree to rest under when there was a new development. It was something he hadn't seen before, but would soon discover was regular habit of his already lecherous teacher.

A particularly pretty woman was chatting happily with her friends when a hand reached around and gently caressed her bottom. She gave a soft cry of surprise and stiffened. Then she saw Mushin and a blush blossomed in her cheeks.

"Houshi-sama!"

The hand finally withdrew. "Yes, my beautiful flower?"

Miroku thought his master was very deserving of the slap that followed. Only, it had come from a different woman he had also caressed so intimately. The other women giggled and gradually dwindled away.

"Mushin-sensei?" the boy asked before another female would distract the man.

"Hm?" the old priest pulled out a gourd and took a swig.

"Why did you stroke that girl's bottom?"

The man looked down at his student and his wide, curious eyes. "You're probably too young to understand Miroku, but it's a way of complimenting a woman."

He thought about what his master said for a second before he realized something else.

"Then, why don't you do that with boys?"

Mushin's face became a ruddy red, and not from the sake in his gourd.

"That would send the wrong message."


	4. The Miracle That is Makeup

**Summary:** When Kagura returned to Naraku's castle, she certainly wasn't expecting this…

**Characters:**Kagura and Naraku

The hatch opened easily, whereas Kagura had been anticipating at least a seal if not a full barrier. But she couldn't complain and bent over to peer into the pitch-black darkness.

Shapes began to form from the shadows. Coiled scaly bodies, sharp horns, curved teeth and claws and hard armor, all belonging to the hundreds of youkai spread across the cellar. However, they weren't individual demons- where one body ended another immediately began and mismatched parts merged into one shifting, breathing mass of putrid, cloying evil.

So, these are the demons that nourish Naraku's body…

Kagura recoiled slightly from the sight and the miasma that was curling upwards from the den of inequity. But, she didn't move soon enough and a tentacle shot up and wrapped around her neck, pulling her into the abyss.

She landed with a hard thud and began to reach for the fan that would free her from the tentacle when she heard a dark, silky voice.

"Kagura…did you have fun outside?"

Such an innocent question if anyone else had asked it, but this was the man that held the Sacred Jewel almost in its entirety and her very heart, and it caused her breath to catch in her throat.

Her horrified gaze took in the hodgepodge of youkai until, hanging between two clawed arms was the head of Naraku, and he was glaring directly at her.

"Kagura… while I slept, you left the castle, didn't you?"

Tentacles began to wrap around her body and yanked her closer to Naraku, so she was laid bare to him more than ever before, her pale face right before his.

"You are a part of me. Would you like to return to my flesh again?"

His red eyes bore into her and she turned her face away, biting her tongue to still what she wanted to say so badly. No, she wasn't free of his clutches yet.

"W-wait! I promise I won't do it again!"

Naraku's face bode no change in expression and the darkness around him seemed to twist and twine around everything.

"There will be no second time." His eyes flashed with fiery anger. "Because you saw me without my makeup!"

**Author****'****s****Note:** So did anyone else think when you saw Naraku in that cellar that he looked like crap? Yes, no, maybe so? Well, I'm pretty sure it was because he hadn't had time to apply his make up . Anyways, that's my excuse for this… thing.


	5. Another Pairing

**Summary:**Buyo hitches a ride to the Feudal Era in Kagome's backpack, with some interesting consequences.

**Characters:** Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kagome, Kirara, and Buyo.

"Ah, maybe I shouldn't have brought my books here after all," Kagome sighed as she heaved her bag over the edge of the Bone Eaters' Well. She clambered over after her load and shouldered it with a groan. It was way too heavy this time. She could only hope Inuyasha and the others would dispose of the food she brought as quickly as they usually did.

Inuyasha noticed the girl's arrival right away and it wasn't long before she was reunited with her companions. Which also meant, she could finally rest.

The backpack was dropped to the ground gratefully and Kagome turned to resume her conversation with Sango when she heard a strange sound.

"Mrow!"

"Kagome… did your bag just meow?" Sango asked incredulously.

She didn't have to answer because the sound repeated itself, but louder.

"Mr-roww!"

All heads turned to stare. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he bent down next to the bag. Without any hesitation, he lifted the flap and looked inside.

A furry brown and white ball hurled itself from the backpack's depths and right at the hanyou's face. Inuyasha yelped in surprise as he fell backward, but his attacker merely leapt from him to the ground. Where it glanced up at Kagome questioningly and she stared back in surprise.

"Buyo?"

"Kagome, what just jumped out of your bag?" Shippo scurried over when he heard the ruckus. "Oh, it's a cat!"

By now, Inuyasha had gotten over his scare and brushed dirt off his sleeves before exclaiming, "What the hell is a cat doing here?"

But, Kagome wasn't paying attention to the disgruntled hanyou or her other surprised companions. Instead, she pointed at the brown and white cat scoldingly. "Buyo! What are you doing here? Did you sneak into my backpack when I wasn't looking?"

The cat blinked and let out a long meow.

Someone tapped Kagome on the shoulder and she turned to see Miroku. "Is this your cat, Kagome-sama?"

"Uh huh," she nodded. "But I don't know how he managed to follow me _here_!"

She sent a glare at Buyo who had wandered a little ways. Kirara studied the cat and leaned forward to sniff him curiously.

Miroku cupped his chin with his hand thoughtfully. "Well, your ability to go back and forth between times is partly due to the Sacred Jewel shards, right?" She hesitated for a moment, but she was beginning to make sense of where the monk was going. When she was stripped of the shards, she couldn't time travel, but with them… "Then," Miroku continued. "If the shards were in your bag at the same time your cat was, it seems he can cross times as well."

"That sounds right, but now this means I have to take him back home…" Kagome sighed.

There was no reply from the monk and when she looked up she noticed his attention was directed at the rest of their companions. That was also when Kagome realized it had gotten quiet.

"Inuyasha, what are you looking at?" Shippo bounced over to where the hanyou crouched. He didn't move a muscle and the kitsune suddenly noticed the odd expression on his face, his golden eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

"Oh god…"

Nobody was sure who voiced what they were all thinking, but it hardly mattered, as it wouldn't change what they were seeing.

Kirara and Buyo had been more than curious about each other. It might be more accurate to say they were interested… even infatuated, if you can describe it as such between an ordinary household cat and a demon one. Either way, somehow it had progressed from sniffing to something much more intimate and with Buyo mounted on Kirara…

"I'm guessing Buyo's not neutered," Miroku remarked dryly.

"Uh… no. We never saw the need because he never left our yard," Kagome stumbled over her words, blushing furiously. She turned to the other woman present and Kirara's owner. "Sango, should we do something…?"

The demon slayer seemed as mortified as she, if more so and opened her mouth before closing it again. What could you say about witnessing your pet and your friend's engaging in something so intimate? Finally, Sango just shook her head and sighed.

Then something _else_ broke the awkward moment, though it was no less awkward itself. "Hey, Inuyasha, what's that?"

"Don't look you idiot!" Inuyasha growled, grabbing Shippo and covering his eyes.

"Let go of me! What's happening?" The kitsune tried to wriggle free, but Miroku also stepped in.

"This is not for young eyes, Shippo. Let's preserve your innocence a little longer."

And on that, they could all agree with Miroku.


	6. Savior

**Summary:**Awakening after his transformation into a full youkai, Inuyasha asks his brother an important question.

**Characters:** Inuyasha and Sesshomaru

As soon as Inuyasha could open his eyes, golden once more, he knew it had happened again.

He had transformed into his youkai form out of desperation, endangering his companions' and his own life. Inuyasha could sense Kagome's presence by his side, but her face blurred before his haunted gaze. He could only stare past his crimson-stained claws and wrinkle his nose at the poignant scent of the bandits' blood permeating the air while their remains lay strewn across the landscape.

It was his handiwork, the hanyou realized in horror, and his friends had seen every moment of his murderous rampage. But, Inuyasha was jerked out of his shock as he caught sight of his older brother, already walking away.

Though, Inuyasha remembered little of what happened while he was transformed, he did recall his brother interfering-had only to glance down at his body laced with wounds caused by Tokajin- and stopping him from killing those he truly cared about.

"Sesshomaru!"

The white-clad dog demon paused and spared a disdainful glance in the hanyou's direction that clearly spoke; so you're still alive… that's too bad…

Wincing, Inuyasha managed to prop himself up on his forearms and returned Sesshomaru's glare with his own.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

There was a heartbeat of menacing silence during which the brothers locked gazes, Sesshomaru's cold and impassive and Inuyasha's fiery and challenging, but neither breaking eye contact.

Finally, Sesshomaru looked away. "There was no point in killing you in such a pathetic state."

With that, his brother departed and Inuyasha was left glaring at nothing but his unpleasant memory.

Yet, his anger abated before long because deep down Inuyasha knew that when Sesshomaru had stepped in and engaged him when he was drunk on power and blood in his youkai form… he had also saved him.

And, in the unspoken understanding between the two, Inuyasha had understood what Sesshomaru really meant.

I couldn't let you destroy yourself like that.

**Author****'****s****Note:**Okay guys, this is kind of annoying me and I can't seem to fix it so I'm going to ask for some help here. Whenever I try to italicize for a thought and them I submit the story as a document on this site for some reason it ends up with no spaces between the words. T.T I don't know if this is a glitch on the site itself or if I'm just doing something wrong, but I really don't want to inconvenience you readers. So if you could help me fix this that would be great, otherwise the thoughts will remain in normal type.


	7. Inuyasha's Tears

**Summary:** After another close call for Kagome, Inuyasha shows his tears for the first time… or not.

**Characters:** Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo

"Hey look! Inuyasha's crying!" the little fox demon cried out.

There had just been another hard battle with many risky moments, and this time, death had come just a little too close to claiming Kagome than Inuyasha, or any of them, would've liked. Inuyasha had spent his time since then, after seeing that Kagome was indeed alive and breathing, huddled by himself at the edges of their group- talking and looking at no one.

But at Shippo's accusation, his temper took hold and he swung his head around. "I'm not crying!" he growled, although everyone could see the wet streaks on his cheeks.

A pang of guilt shot through Kagome and she approached the hanyou.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry for worrying you…"

"Damn it! I'm not crying!" he protested, even as traitorous tears collected at the corners of his eyes.

Kagome sighed to herself. She knew that, with his pride, Inuyasha would never admit to shedding tears, especially over this, but she was deeply touched by his concern and wanted the hanyou to know.

"It's okay… I'm only fine thanks to you-"

"No really. I'm not crying." Inuyasha's serious tone made her stop and she blinked in surprise. She'd been expecting something quite different from the just as serious gaze he was sending her way.

"What…?"

Inuyasha continued as to correct her. "I've been saving these for the right occasion." He pulled out a small plastic bottle and held it up. "See?"

Curious and still a touch confused, Kagome leaned forward to read the label and Shippo clambered onto her shoulder to see as well.

"Fake… tears?" Shippo picked out the words that explained the solution inside of the bottle Inuyasha held between two claws. Though it hardly gave him an answer. "What are those?"

Kagome was too preoccupied to hear the kitsune's question and grit her teeth as the blood rushed to her head. The sheer nerve! How could he? She didn't even wonder how the hanyou had gotten a hold of such a modern invention she was so filled with thoughts of strangling him.

Her fists clenched as a tick developed on her forehead.

"Inuyasha…"

The silver-haired hanyou shrunk back a little. He knew that tone… and he certainly didn't like it. "W-wait! Kagome-!"

"SIT!" The scream sent him into the dirt with enough force to leave a small crater.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Shippo watched from a safe distance while each shout embedded Inuyasha further into the ground. His gaze went to the offending bottle that had rolled into the grass.

He shook his head and sighed. "Inuyasha, you idiot."

**Author****'****s****Note:**This was a spur of the moment idea built on the first time we see Inuyasha cry in both the manga and anime. I'm sure that I wasn't the only one surprised to see him show tears (even the title for the chapter/episode gave it away). But, what I was thinking was, what if Inuyasha only faked his tears and used the easiest means to do so? From that, this was born, and I don't know if they reason would be because he isn't one to cry on his own despite the grief he feels, he wants to seem more sympathetic to get Kagome's affections, or he just likes to annoy the girl and get beaten up because of it? Either way, you can interpret this however you want. Oh, and I still need help regarding this site deleting the spaces between italicized words, so that would be much appreciated.


	8. Shippo's Toys

**Summary:**During the course of a battle, the group contemplates the mystery of where Shippo keeps his bag of tricks.

**Characters:** Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome

"Giant spinning top!"

Out of thin air appeared the outrageously sized toy and crushed the youkai until Miroku dispatched it with a sacred sutra. It crumbled into nothingness and the monk turned to the kitsune who had unleashed the previous attack.

"You're battle skills are improving, Shippo!" he praised the little demon.

Shippo's face lit up and he smiled widely, "Really?"

Miroku nodded sagely, "Really. Don't you think so, Inuyasha?" The hanyou sheathed his sword and crossed his arms.

"Keh," was all he said before walking back to the campsite they'd temporarily abandoned in leave of the youkai appearing.

Monk and kitsune were the only ones left in the clearing.

Upon Inuyasha's departure, Miroku crouched down and whispered in Shippo's ear, "Don't worry about him. He's only afraid that you're catching up to him."

The kitsune chuckled and with that bounded off to torment the hanyou with this new prospect. Laughing to himself, the monk followed behind.

0~0~0

One very pissed off Inuyasha later, when night had fallen and sleep had taken hold of most, several people stirred, unable to join the rest in slumber.

When he saw that the silver-haired hanyou was still awake, Miroku dared to speak. "It's not the new moon tonight, Inuyasha, too angry to sleep?"

A growl gave the suicidal monk his answer, but he couldn't help a chuckle. His friend was so predictable and he only regretted what he told Shippo enough to hold back from irritating old wounds.

"The sky is clear. No youkai in sight…"

The hanyou grunted, evidently not one to appreciate a beautiful night.

But being perverted aside, Miroku was certainly persistent. "A nice breeze tickling your skin, the warmth of companionship, and the satisfaction of warding off another youkai attack… what could be better than this?"

"You're really waxing poetic tonight aren't you, Miroku?" Inuyasha cracked an eye open and glared at the monk. "And no girls awake to impress."

Miroku cast a glance over the sleeping forms of Sango and Kagome before countering with a smile, "Perhaps. But I finally got you to respond."

Damn, sometimes Inuyasha was jealous of the monk's honesty, other times glad he wasn't so blunt, and then there were times like this, where it just irritated him to no end.

"So, I'm talking to you, what of it?"

For a moment, Miroku didn't respond and the hanyou rolled his eyes as he saw the monk's gaze rove over the sleeping girls.

"Have you ever wondered how Shippo keeps all those toys on his person?"

"Huh?" He definitely hadn't been expecting _that_ question.

"Like today for instance," Miroku persisted on his line of thought. "He never seems to run out of his tricks."

Inuyasha began to question if the monk was truly so bored he would think about such things. "Keh, so what?"

Miroku tapped his chin as though the hanyou's query was incredibly thought provoking. "Well, I'm wondering if he keeps his toys somewhere else, or maybe he has a magic bag that holds all of them at once…"

Lying on her side with her back to the fire, Sango listened to the boys' conversation. As she caught what they were discussing, a small smile formed on her lips. They would never guess the truth.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had gotten fed up with listening to the monk's ramblings and turned his back towards him.

"Whatever, monk. Where Shippo keeps his toys don't matter as long as he has them." And with that, Miroku was the only one still awake.

He tilted back his head to stare at the sky. "I wonder…"

0~0~0

The next morning's preparations was interrupted by Kagome screaming and everyone jumped to their feet, hands on their weapons, ready for the worse. That is, everyone apart from Shippo who seemed to be trying desperately to fade into the background.

When they heard _what_ Kagome was screaming however, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kirara relaxed once again.

"SHIPPO! WHAT ARE ALL YOUR TOYS DOING IN MY BACKPACK?"

Poor Shippo wasn't so lucky.

A sigh went around the group, everyone knew that Kagome was afraid of any type of bug and some of Shippo's toys bared a resemblance to such creepy crawlies.

Yet, Inuyasha didn't even attempt to stop the smirk spreading across his face.

The day had finally come when Kagome unleashed her anger on someone other than him.

**Help****Needed!**Please, please, I really need to know how to fix the italics and bolded stuff as I really depend on them to distinguish characters' thoughts! If you could even just point me in the right direction… I would be forever grateful!


	9. Considerate Leader

**Summary:**Koga takes pity on his exhausted companions.

**Characters:**Koga, Hakkaku and Ginta

Once more, Koga had run ahead of his companions and once more they were left coughing in his literal dust. Ginta and Hakkaku staggered to a stop and bent over panting.

They had been running nonstop for three days and nights and were exhausted, the wolves beside them had their tongues lolling out and they constantly found themselves out of breath.

And, though the two were completely loyal to their leader, Koga, it didn't stop them from wishing he would slow down and let them catch up once in a while. After all, not all of them had Sacred Jewel shards in their legs.

"Hah, hah. Do you think Koga will notice we lost him again?" Hakkaku coughed and held his side where a stitch had developed while they were running.

His friend tried to laugh, but gasped for air when it became apparent his body still lacked oxygen. "Ugh, no. Sometimes I wonder if he even wants us here…"

Hakkaku grunted in agreement and before long they were running again hoping they'd see a familiar whirlwind in the distance.

Many miles ahead of his henchmen a merciful notion developed in Koga's mind. Though he had taken no action up to now, he was well aware the two wolf-demons from his tribe and friends struggled to keep up with him. Before, his excuse was he couldn't let Naraku get away as they followed his trail, but since there was no sign of the nefarious demon's scent anywhere…

Koga wheeled and sprinted back in the direction he had come from.

When a cloud of spinning dust appeared ahead of them, Ginta and Hakkaku couldn't help their cries of jubilation. "Koga! Koga!"

They waved wildly even though they got no response. But, when the whirlwind reached them it didn't stop, yet it didn't zoom past either.

"Uh, Koga?" The two exchanged dubious glances as they watched their leader run laps around them.

He finally noticed their confusion and smirked. "I hope you two enjoyed the rest I just gave you! Hurry up or I'll leave you behind!"

Koga finished the lap he was on and sprinted off before Ginta and Hakkaku could protest.

They stared after his rapidly receding figure hopelessly.

"You're such a kind and considerate leader, Koga," they sighed and shook their heads.

Then, they realized bemoaning their fate would schieve nothing, because their 'considerate' leader would definitely leave them again. Their eyes widened in a panic and they took off.

"Koga! Wait for uuussss!"

**Author****'****s****Note:**I've always felt bad for these two- always being left behind by Koga and no one really caring about their feelings just because they're minor characters. Give Ginta and Hakkaku some love everyone!


	10. Hit Me, My Lord!

**Summary:**A question that just seems to leave only one option for our misguided Jaken.

**Characters:** Rin, Jaken and Sesshomaru

Rin was an innocent child. One who possessed the inexplicable kindness and compassion that were a few of the many weak qualities of humans. She also happened to be extremely inquisitive and talkative to the point of driving her reluctant protector insane. Yet, Rin was the girl that had been graciously saved by Sesshomaru-sama, so there was no choice but to put up with her antics.

But, even reaching an understanding of this strange human, Jaken was taken aback by one particular question.

It was after another one of those times where Jaken voiced his thoughts a little too loudly to his master and Sesshomaru-sama's fist came down as punishment once again. He was still nursing the bump on his head that he certainly deserved since it was his lord's decision, when Rin's curiosity got the better of her.

"Jaken-sama," she looked to him as they walked alongside A-un and behind the daiyoukai. "Why does Sesshomaru-sama hit you?"

The toad-like youkai stiffened and grasped his two-headed staff with sweaty palms. "Ah… um…" Then, a magnificent idea struck him and he crossed his arms and began.

"Well it's because, I, Jaken-sama, am his most loyal of servants, his most cherished companion, his favorite-" Jaken opened his eyes to see the admiration that was sure to be on Rin's face, but instead he glimpsed said girl running ahead to catch up with their lord.

Mouth agape, Jaken resigned himself to leading A-un by the reins behind the two- youkai and human.

"Stupid girl… doesn't even listen when someone is answering her," he grumbled.

And he may have remained that way, grumpy and pouting if he hadn't heard something that made his eyes bug outrageously.

"Hit me, my lord!" Rin's voice was unmistakable as she smiled up at Sesshomaru-sama.

His reply was drowned out by Jaken's panic and he kept walking, trying to pretend he didn't hear anything. That is, until he walked right into a wall of fur, cloth and flesh. His lord had abruptly stopped in his tracks.

As he backed up desperately, crying out, "Ah! Sesshomaru-sama! I apologize many times over for my intrusion!" Jaken saw Rin wearing a thoughtful expression as she watched the unfolding scene.

"Isn't getting hit by Sesshomaru-sama a good thing?" Rin questioned with her finger to her lips.

The picture of innocence, Jaken cursed as the hand fate dealt on him came crashing down. A disappearing tail of fluff and sway of silver hair and Sesshomaru continued walking as if nothing had happened, and to him that was probably the case.

Twitching on the ground, Jaken's vision gradually cleared to see Rin's worried face as she crouched down before him. When, she saw he was conscious, though, she broke out into a smile and said something that made Jaken regret he'd ever opened his mouth.

"Wow, Jaken-sama! Sesshomaru-sama really likes you!"

**Author****'****s****Note:** I got this idea when thinking about some of the other characters I could write drabbles about for this series. The first thing that came to mind was Jaken's tendency of blurting out stupid things and Sesshomaru's tendency to hit him for it. Then, when I thought of how Rin probably wouldn't understand the real reason this was born. Ah, Jaken… you funny, foolish, weird-looking demon you…

On another note… please, if you like Inuyasha (and I'm assuming you do because you're reading this) then go check out my new story Blood Inheritance! The prologue and first chapter is up and the second will be on its way soon, plus I promise it'll be worth you're time. ;) Any who, thanks for reading and please review!


	11. Not Neutered

**Summary: **In which Shippo makes more dog references and Inuyasha certainly doesn't appreciate it.

**Characters: **Shippo and Inuyasha

Shippo knew how to annoy Inuyasha. In fact, he prided himself in being the best at it. And sometimes, even getting hit repeatedly by the half-dog demon was worth it.

It was after the incident with Buyo, Kagome's cat that had managed to go back in time by hiding in her bag. The kitsune hadn't understood what had really transpired between the house cat and Kirara, and his companions refused to tell him. But this didn't mean he no longer had questions, or that he didn't know when to time them.

"Ah, Kagome-chan! That reminds me did Buyo get back safely?" Sango glanced up from polishing Hiraikotsu.

Kagome stirred the ramen she was making and smiled. "He was a little tired at first, but he's fine now. Thanks for asking."

"I would be tired too…" The mumble came from Miroku as he gave a sidelongs glance to his only male companion.

Inuyasha glared at the implication and turned his head with a 'keh.'

Drawing a picture in the loose soil, Shippo mused that the monk was lucky Sango hadn't heard him. His twig formed a tail, whiskers and two eyes, completing a cartoon version of Kagome's cat.

"Ne, what does 'being neutered' mean?"

Kagome froze in midst of making dinner, Miroku coughed under his breath and Sango stared. Inuyasha kept his eyes shut, either not understanding or not caring about what was happening.

The monk picked up on Kagome's discomfort quickly. "Well, it's not something for young ears…"

"It's okay, Miroku."

He looked at the miko in surprise, but backed off.

She smiled at Shippo while she served food to everyone.

"In my time, if someone has a boy cat… and they don't want it to make babies they... make it so they can't," Kagome finished haltingly, an expression of mingled hope and doubt on her face. Had her story stuck with the clever, if naïve fox demon?

Shippo considered what the miko said while the others exchanged looks, except for Inuyasha who was aloft in a nearby tree after devouring his share of ramen.

Finally, he asked, "Do they do that with dogs too?"

This time Miroku couldn't stifle his laughter. Sango cast him dirty looks across the fire until he finally quieted down. A pair of dog ears twitched slightly above.

Poor Kagome merely smiled weakly and answered, "U-uh yes."

A tiny grin formed on the kitsune's face. "Why?"

"Um, well… when they're not neutered they…"

And Shippo settled down as Kagome continued to explain, the beginning of a plan coming together in his head.

0~0~0

On Shippo's new scheme fueled by the information Kagome had unwittingly given him for dastardly means, certain steps needed to be taken. Certain steps that would see if the hanyou was indeed as dog like as he seemed and certain steps that would allow Shippo to see the light of day when all was said and done.

Since Inuyasha would almost certainly not appreciate the kitsune trying to find out if he was neutered or not.

0~0~0

Step 1: Marking their territory.

The kitsune had listened attentively as Kagome described the differences between neutered and un-neutered animals, and, after some careful thought, he decided to test it with Inuyasha by starting off with one that was less likely to get him killed when he had just begun.

As they traveled, Shippo kept a close eye on the hanyou. He wanted to pick out the right mannerisms and file them away as quickly as possible, but Inuyasha wasn't exactly complying to his unspoken wish.

Finally, he caught Inuyasha doing something out of the ordinary. Not for people in general because that was pretty much everything, but for him.

Every once in a while he would stray off the path, sniff the trunk of a tree and do something with the wood. Each time he would turn his back on the group and then would move to the next random tree and repeat.

Eventually, Shippo's curiosity couldn't be contained and he peered over the basket attached to Kagome's bicycle and asked, "Are you marking your territory?"

The question was unmistakably directed at the dog hanyou, but even so it made the others start and stare at Inuyasha. They had noticed his odd behavior as well and were beginning to wonder if maybe Shippo's observation was right.

Inuyasha's reaction, on the other hand, was instantaneous. After stiffening, and turning his face away he pounced on the poor kitsune and hoisted him by the scruff of his neck."

"I was leaving scratches on the trees so people like _you_ wouldn't get lost on the way back!" he growled, his face thrust right before Shippo's, who quailed and looked over his shoulder.

Indeed there were marks gouged into the trunks of the trees by Inuyasha's claws, and they stuck out starkly among the forest foliage.

Unfortunately, Shippo wasn't afforded any mercy. He had thought to be quick, but not to be sneaky.

0~0~0

Step 2: Protecting their property.

All Shippo needed for proof was Inuyasha's selfishness. No doubt he coveted his Tetsusaiga, Kagome's ninja food-especially the ramen- and obvious from his spats with Kouga; Kagome herself.

Perhaps a little more wisely, Shippo only made the observation that Kouga and Inuyasha's fights were akin to wild animals fighting over the best potential mate.

Even Kagome would have something to say about _that._

0~0~0

Step 3: Increased Aggressiveness.

This point posed a particular issue for the kitsune. The problem being- aggressiveness described Inuyasha so well that it was impossible to decipher if it was part of his dog-like nature or just Inuyasha being Inuyasha.

After a long debate, Shippo decided not to test the hanyou's patience for now and leave it at that he, no question asked, possessed a fiery temper.

0~0~0

Step 4: Lacking Something… Important.

The hardest information to get from Kagome was _how_ a dog or cat was neutered. Not only was it partly beyond her knowledge to explain in full, but her other companions similarly had no idea how it was performed. Eventually, without the proper medical terms, she told them about the surgical process that removed the organ needed to father a puppy or kitten.

Now, armed with this knowledge and tired of sneaking around and getting his tail in a knot over every canine growl or tendency Inuyasha displayed, Shippo sought to gather the final piece of evidence.

And _that_ and no other reason was why he was currently concealed behind a bush while he waited for Inuyasha to undress and enter the hot springs.

He had only taken off Tetsusaiga and his fire-rat haori when he abruptly disappeared behind a jutting rock.

Shippo frowned and craned to see better, consequently surrendering part of his cover.

However, it no longer mattered whether he was hidden or not because the kitsune felt a shiver go down his spine at the same moment a shadow fell across him.

He didn't dare turn around as a menacing voice leaked out, "It looks like your days of sneaking around are through, you little bastard."

Suddenly, he was being roughly lifted into the air and he squeaked, squeezing his eyes shut. "Shippo, I didn't think you were taking a page from that perverted monk but… stop following me around!"

Inuyasha's fury knocked the kitsune out in an instant and he was carried unceremoniously back to where the others were camped.

0~0~0

The world was still spinning as he was dumped on the ground in front of Kagome and the rest, but Shippo could still hear their surprise.

And Kagome's anger, "Inuyasha… you know what I said about picking on Shippo… "

"He deserved it! I caught him hiding near the hot springs!" the hanyou interrupted with a harsh snarl. "Since when has stalking someone been socially acceptable?"

Even Kagome had nothing to say on that as Shippo rose to his feet unsteadily.

Inuyasha immediately wheeled on him, "Damn kitsune!"

Yet, faced with a furious Inuyasha and a Kagome too dumbstruck to 'sit' him, Shippo's mind was made up. The hanyou was way too out of control and with or without proof Shippo could safely say-

"Definitely not neutered!"

He screamed as Inuyasha evidently heard, uttered a feral growl, too angry to speak and chased after him into the night.

0~0~0

Omake:

"So, that's what this was all about!" Kagome exclaimed even while Shippo desperately dodged the swipes of Inuyasha's claws.

Then, her eyes lit up and she turned to the hanyou with a rather evil grin.

Inuyasha froze in the act of pulling Shippo's tail when he felt her gaze and he swallowed nervously upon seeing her expression.

He moved to escape, but it was too late.

"Don't worry, Shippo," she nodded and smiled at the bedraggled fox demon. "I can do something about that!"

And thus our story ends with Kagome bringing out many sharp objects and Inuyasha running like a bat out of hell.


End file.
